


Good Deal

by Kayo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo/pseuds/Kayo
Summary: Sam will not stand for his brother going to hell because of him and makes bad discussions.Lucifer is not in the cage in this, set after Dean goes to hell.





	1. Deal with the Devil

Sam waited at the cross roads nervously. Images of his brother's corpse still fresh im his mind.  
He wanted his brother back.  
He wouldn't let Dean just be in Hell. He couldn't let Dean stay there.  
"I expected as much." He heard a man chuckle and Sam turned to see a blonde haired man wearing a smirk on his face. This demon either took care of or just got that body because it looked well taken care of.  
"His name was Nick. And I am no demon Sammy." The man said, the smirk never leaving his face.  
"I don't care what you are. Can you bring back my brother?" Sam asked and the strange man chuckled.  
"Desperate? Yes I can bring ol' Big Brother back. How much you willing to give me for him?" The man circled Sam; which any other day would have probably worried him.  
"Anything." Sam said boldly  
"Then we have a deal." The man smiled.  
"What do you want?" Sam asked, not quite understandin.  
"You said anything. So I'm taking everything. Don't worry, big brother will end up topside where ever you want." The man reassured.  
"Alright." Sam said and the man touched him before they were in a very fancy room of some kind. It was nicer than any motel room he'd ever been in.  
The room had a large bed with red silky sheets in the center, four large bed posts, and a dresser on both sides.  
"State your conditions and where you want big brother to end up then get stripping." The man said and started undressing.  
"Singer's salvage yard. With the impala and no memory of his time in hell and no way for him to go to hell again." Sam said, prepared to face the consequences of the deal and the man nodded grabbing the lube.  
"I can do that." He said and Sam started stripping.  
"I want you spread out on the bed facing me, hands above your head." The man said and Sam did as he was told.  
The man started by kissing Sam's lips and working his way down to Sam's neck, going farther down until he reached the base of Sam's cock.  
Sam's cock twitched upwards to Sam's surprise and slight horror.  
"Good boy." The man whispered.  
Sam moaned as the man sucked him off to a point of near climax when he stopped. Sam whinned as precum dripped out of his hole.  
"I have so many toys I want to try on you Sammy but not yet. Would you like to play with my toys later?" He whispered and Sam groaned.  
He was not supposed to like this as much as he did.  
The man slammed his dick into Sam making him cry out with pleasure.  
"Oh god!!"  
"Not quite pet." The man chuckled, cumming into Sam's ass.


	2. Rules and Handprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam have an actual conversation and Dean wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is me trying to figure how to write Lucifer mostly. Comment about what you like or don't like. I might continue but depends on reception and how I feel about this.

Dean woke up in Bobby's junk yard with his last memory being Sammy's face as he was dying. His first thought was; Is this hell?  
his second was: Sammy.  
"Bobby?!" Dean shouted running to Bobby's door.  
Dean launched the door open, only to have a gun click in his face.  
"You son of a bitch you are going to regret coming here in that body." Bobby said pointing his gun at him.  
"Bobby it's me!" Dean offered out his arm, wishing to hurry this along.  
After all tests were passed Bobby hugged Dean.  
"I don't know what happened I was killed by Lilith and then I was here..."  
"Boy that was two months ago. We buried your body." Bobby said in a gravely voice.  
"What? Bobby where's Sammy?" Dean asked and Bobby paled.  
"Idjit." Bobby said rushing to the phone and dialing when suddenly he stopped.  
"What are you doing?!" Dean shouted moving over to see what he was looking at.  
The impala.  
"That wasn't there five minutes ago." Bobby said  
"Son of a Bitch." Dean cursed. Whatever Sammy did, Dean would have to find a way to reverse this bullshit.  
Sam woke up in a daze. He first assumed he got hammered, then he felt the silky sheets. No motel has such nice and soft sheets.  
"Sorry about earlier. I got a bit out of control." The man said with a wicked smile. "My name is Lucifer; by the way. Yes like the king of hell. I usually do this introduction before the deal gets started, but I forgot. Whoops." He seemed non-apologetic. "Lucifer." He sold his.....himself to Lucifer. He most have noticeably paled because Lucifer's smile softened.  
"It won't be that bad. I've had my eyes on you for a long time big boy. If you're lucky I'll use safe words sometimes." Lucifer licked his lips. Sam didn't even shiver apon hearing these words, to Lucifer's slight disappointment. Sam, in truth, was too busy processing belonging to Lucifer.  
"Regretting this?" Lucifer asked, smile almost all the way off of his face, seeming slightly angered.  
"No. Of course not. Not at all....should I umm call you? What are the uh rules here?" Sam asked nervously. He had found being around the father of all evil was very unnerving.  
Lucifer smirked slightly.  
"Call me whatever you want. The only rules are that you cannot leave me. Sex is optional and I will do my best to refrain myself if you deny me, in the unlikely event. If you do attempt to leave me I will personally punish you. Three strikes and Deany baby goes back to hell and when you die your soul goes to me. Two and he gets his memories of hell back. I will be reasonable though, if we get into some sort of heated argument you have two days to come back before Dean starts to get his memories of hell back and if you aren't back within a weeks time he goes to hell when he dies. Anything you want just ask." He said  
"Anything?" Sam asked, looking away. Lucifer said nothing, waiting patiently for Sam to continue his request.  
"Can I call Dean? Or visit him ever?" Sam asked, hoping Lucifer was generous (Sam found that statement alone was enough for him to almost lose all hope) enough to include this in the deal.  
"Sure. Visiting will be limited for now as you need to get used to our deal but unlimited call time and wifi. No porn or cheating on me though. I blocked that. Gotta be sure all that sexual energy can only go to me."  
"Thanks. I'm....thanks..." Sam said and Lucifer smiled.  
"I will be back in an hour with breakfast. That will give you time to adjust to your room more." Lucifer said, kissing Sam's forehead before disappearing.  
Sam felt awkward about the devil kissing his forehead, but he supposed last night he'd done much more.  
Sam looked around the room, there was only a single door that was open enough for him to know it was a bathroom.  
He decided to do that first, showers always slightly calmed him and he felt dirty after the activities he had done only hours before.  
The bathroom had pure white tiling, a single sink, and a shower that looked bigger then the back of the Impala.  
The water pressure was amazing, if not slightly cold.  
The soap looked expensive and smelled very odd. As he cleaned himself, he felt a large bump on his thigh, slightly under his ass. He turned his leg to see a slightly red, swollen handprint burned into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've posted on here so if you liked it and want to see more please comment on what you enjoyed.  
> Future Chapters will be longer if I continue.


End file.
